Blood Line
by CagalliYulaAthhaZala
Summary: She was a Princess and He was a Vampire. They fall in love with each other but something stops them, her family was a Vampire Slayer. Can they surpass this problem and be together forever? A Romeo and Juliet version of ANC. AyaxToya.
1. Her Life was Just Like Juliet’s

**A/N: This is my second fanfic in Ayashi no Ceres, the first fanfic one was I already deleted. Actually I reedit the first fanfic. I hope you like my new story and please wait for my 'Reedit' FanFic.**

**I would like to thank my friend who the one who edit this fanfic, - Franz. Arigato! For editing my fanfic! ur d' best! - Of course! Also My Self +Evil laughs+**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blood Line Chapter 1: Her Life was Just Like Juliet's 

A girl with long blonde hair and pair of blue eyes was sitting under a pine tree, reading a book entitled, "Romeo and Juliet" one of the works of William Shakespeare, a famous literature and poetic writer in late 16th century and early 17th century. It was her favorite story. Her life was like Juliet's; she was about to be engaged to Yuhi Aogiri, a prince of the Aogiri Clan and a family friend of the Mikage Clan. The Mikage Clan, her family, was a clan of Vampire Slayers and one of the most famous royal families in Japan. Who is she? She is Aya Mikage and she is a Princess.

"My life is really like Juliet's: being force to marry someone that I don't really love," she said sighing.

"Hey, Sis what are you doing?" Aki Mikage, a guy with short blonde hair and purple eyes, asked his younger twin sister.

"Here, reading a book. Onii-chan," she replied.

"I see. Romeo and Juliet? You're reading that book again?" he asked.

"Yeah. Coz I love this book and the story," Aya explained.

Aki look at his younger twin sister with pity and sighed. He also finds his sister's life akin to the story "Romeo and Juliet"; forcing her to marry to their family's friend's son. Only exception is, Aya does not have a 'Romeo' in her life.

"I don't want to get married," Aya said in sad voice.

"I know how you feel but there's nothing I can do." Aki explained.

"I know," Aya said, smiling at her twin brother. "You're always there for me every time I feel sad."

"No problem, I'm glad to help. After all, what are big brothers for, right?" he said, smiling back at her.

Aya smiled at Aki again and looked at the bridge were it connected to the palace garden.

She heard someone calling them and turned around. It was their mother. Also, it dawned to her that it's already getting dark.

"Aya! Aki! It's time for dinner!" their mother, the Queen, called.

"Coming!" as the twins replied.

As soon as their mother returned to the palace, Aya closed the book and stood up. She shook off the dirt from her dress and walked back to the palace with Aki.

Later, the twins entered the great hall where their parents are sitting, waiting for them.

**:Dinning Room:**

"Where have you two been?" their father, the King, asked the twins.

"At the palace garden," Aya replied taking her sit, "reading a book," she added.

"And I found her there, reading her favorite book, 'Romeo and Juliet'." Aki said, taking the seat opposite Aya's.

"Not Again?" the King asked, looking at Aya. "You've been reading that for the millions of times, Aya, ever since you're a little girl," he continued.

"But, Otó-san, I like the story. It's a famous 'Play' by one of the most famous poet and literary writer. I can't help myself, I love the story," she explained.

The Queen just smiled at the two. Every time Aya tells her father that she's reading the 'Book' again, the king complains and tells her to stop reading the 'Book'.

Aki looked from his father to his sister and sighed. He knew that this would happen again.

"Ok. Stop complaining about Aya's favorite book. Let's eat. The food is getting cold," the Queen said, effectively stopping the two.

"Ok. Let's eat," the King seconded.

"Hai," replied the twins.

They ate their dinner together. Later when they're done eating and the servants have cleared the table, both the King and Queen went to their royal bedroom while and the twins went to their respected bedrooms.

**:Aya's Bedroom:**

As soon as Aya came to her bedroom, she changed into her nightdress and went to her balcony to gaze at the night sky. The sky was clear and she could see the moon shining clear and bright with the stars clustered about it.

She sighed as the memory of what happened two months ago flooded her mind.

**Flash Back**

**:Two Years Before:**

"Aya I would like to tell you that you're engaged with the Aogiri's son, Yuhi," her father informed her.

"What! I'm engaged to Yuhi!"

"Yes, you're engaged," her mother said.

"But Otó-san! I'm not ready for marriage yet!" Aya exclaimed.

"Yes you are! You're already sixteen! That's the right age to marry!" her father replied angrily. "And besides we've know them for many years and he's your childhood sweetheart and friend," he continued.

"_My Childhood Sweet Heart! Are you making me laugh!"_ Aya thought. Aloud, she said, "I told you I don't want to marry him!"

"Otó-san, Aya is right. She's too young to get married and she's not yet ready," Aki said, defending his sister.

"Yes, she is! Now," her father looked at her and said, "whether you like it or not, you're gonna marry Yuhi!"

Aya burst into tears and went to her room. She cried all day. After that, she recalled her favorite book, 'Romeo and Juliet'. She realized that her life is now the same with Juliet. She's being forced to marry at her tender age. Contrary to Juliet's situation, though, Aya doesn't have any 'Romeo' to love.

**End of Flashback**

Aya sighed again.

"My life is really like Juliet's except I have NO 'Romeo' who can I loved." Aya said forlornly.

Looking down to the palace garden, she saw someone from the shadows. She wondered about it and thought she ought to investigate but she hesitated, though the urge to find out whom the trespasser is pulled at her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hikaru Loves Lantis: Read and Review!**


	2. Meeting Her Romeo?

**Declaimer: I don't own the Ayashi no Ceres. Yuu Watase-sensei does. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I also want to thank my friend who re-edits the chapter two. Sorry for the late updating. There are 3 reasons why I update so late and why I repost of my chapter two. First, my pc was broken last year and I have to wait for few months to buy a new one. Now that I have a new one I can continue this story. Second, I'm so busy at school and I have no time to write the chapter 3 but I'm already writing it and please wait for s little bit more. I'm kind busy this days. Third, the reason why I re-post the chapter two is…. A secret!!! Just wait for the chapter 3!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Chapter 2: Meeting Her Romeo?

Aya went to the palace garden to look for the trespasser. As she was walking along the bridge, the moon's reflection was on the water. She stopped and looked down at it for a moment.

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in the Palace Garden**

A guy with non-dyed red hair and a pair of emerald green eyes was standing behind a pine tree, secretly watching Aya.

"She's beautiful…" the guy said under his breath, amazed at the ethereal beauty of the girl.

Aya chanced to look at the pine tree and saw an outline if a person standing behind it, hiding among the shadows. She approached the tree cautiously.

Seeing Aya approaching, the guy crouched low and hid himself on the bushes.

When she reached it, she looked around but saw no one. She then turned to go back to the palace and into her room.

Once she was gone, the guy stood up and looked towards the direction of Aya's room. Sighing, he left the palace garden and went back to his castle.

**::Aya's Room::**

Aya reached her room and lay down on her bed, thinking of a lot of things.

Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling and a tear fell down her cheeks, a second before she fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Aya awoke. Sitting up, she paused for a moment and sighed. Standing, she went to the bathroom and took a bath. After 30 minutes she went out the bathroom and changed into one of her dresses. She then went downstairs to meet her parents and her brother for breakfast at the great hall.

"Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Aya," both her parents and her older twin brother said, replying to her greeting.

She sat down and started eating her breakfast. The family ate in silence and Aya felt uneasy. The silence was deafening.

Aya was about to take another spoonful of the soup when her father spoke up.

"Aya, Yuhi will be coming here this afternoon," her father informed her.

She dropped the spoon with a clang, splashing soup over the rim of her bowl, and looked at her father.

"He wants to have a tea with you this afternoon," he added between bites of the viand.

"Oh…" Aya said looking down to her food.

"Is there's something wrong my dear?" her mother asked.

"Betsuni, Oká-san," she said shaking her head and resumed eating.

They ate for one hour and after that, proceeded with their daily routine. For Aya, it consists of going to the palace garden and reading her favorite book.

**Afternoon**

Yuhi was given the red carpet treatment when he arrived at the palace.

"Where's Aya?" he asked, looking around.

"At the palace garden, doing what she does best, reading her favorite book," Aki replied.

"Oh… I see. I'll go and see her." Yuhi said with a smile. Bowing respectfully to the king and queen, he proceeded to the garden.

**Palace Garden**

_The prince was right_, Yuhi thought. Aya was sitting under the pine tree reading her favorite book. He came up behind her and grabbed the book from her hand.

"Hey!" she yelled in outrage.

"Still reading this book??" Yuhi asked her, holding the book away from her.

"Give it back, I haven't finished reading it yet," she said, reaching for her book.

Yuhi bent down until his face was inches from hers. "Say, why don't you take a break for a moment? Over a cup of tea?" he asked her smilingly.

"N-no. I'm fine. Thank you for the offer, Yuhi," Aya said pushing Yuhi gently away from her. Taking the book from him, she stood up, shaking dirt from her skirt. "I appreciate it but I don't feel like joining you for tea," she added seriously.

Yuhi sighed and stood up, looking down at her. "Ok, I won't force you if you don't want to. I guess I'll just go and have some tea with your brother and your parents," he said and walked back to the palace.

As soon as Yuhi was gone, Aya sighed in relief. She sat back under the pine tree and resumed reading her book.

**Evening, Grand Hall**

Aya's father invited Yuhi to stay for dinner. They talked about Aya and Yuhi's engagement while eating. Disliking the conversation, Aya put down her spoon and wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"I'm done eating Otó-san, Oká-san," she informed her parents, standing up. "I'm going to my room now."

Her father nodded his permission.

"Oyasumi, Otó-san, Oká-san, Oní-chan and Yuhi," she said, giving a respectful bow.

"Oyasumi," responded her parents.

"Oyasumi, Imouto." Aki said.

"Oyasumi, Hime!" Yuhi said with a smile. Aya glared at him for a moment, turned around and climbed the stairs to her room.

When Aya was gone, Aki informed the King, the Queen and the Prince that he was also done eating and went upstairs to his room. Yuki bade his farewell 30 minutes later and informed the king and queen that he shall return the next week.

**::Aya's room::**

Aya heard Yuhi's carriage leave. She leaned her back against the headboard and closed her eyes in deep thought. Making up her mind, she stood up, grabbed her robe on and went out the room.

**Hallway**

Aya looked around to see if anybody's still awake, finishing his/her job. Seeing no one, she sighed in relief and thanked God that everyone has retired to their rooms.

With her engagement pressing down on her, it came as to no surprise that she couldn't sleep. Some fresh air at the palace garden might calm her troubled thoughts. She walked down the hallway until she reached the backdoor that led to the palace garden.

**Way to Palace Garden**

Aya looked around for the patrol-guards and felt relieved that she met none as she headed to the garden.

**Palace Garden**

She watched the reflection of the moon on the water as she stood by the bridge. Smiling, she let the wind play with her hair.

Having just arrived, he quickly hid behind a tree when he saw the silhouette of someone coming towards his direction. Much to his surprise, it was _her_. His emerald green eyes followed the princess's every move.

Aya walked towards the pine tree. When she reached it, she looked up. She remembered when she was small; she once climbed this very tree. Aki tried to stop her but she was already on the top. Her father, having seen her, ordered her to come down. Taken by surprise, she fell and landed on her father's ready arms. Her grandfather, the former king had approached them. Her father apologized to her grandfather about his daughter's actions. The old king told her father that she's a _TOMBOY_. Then, he started telling Aki and Aya how important the pine tree was to their family. It was an heirloom, handed down from generation to generation, and that one shouldn't climb it nor fall from it.

Aya smiled at the memory. She sat under the tree and hugged her knees. Sighing, she stared at the flowing river. Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her from the shadows.

"When will I find the person who I can be with?" she asked herself, gazing unseeingly at the river.

The owner of the emerald green eyes heard her. He told to himself that he'd do anything within his power just to be with her forever. He had fallen in love with her the very moment he caught a glimpse of her the previous night.

However, there is this problem. A humongous one. He's a vampire. She's human and a vampire slayer at that. He knew that it would be impossible for him to win her heart. He took a step back.

Aya heard some noise from the bushes and stood up.

"W-who's there?" she asked nervously.

He hesitated. He could not make up his mind. Will he reveal himself or not? He looked at her and saw her fear. He paused for a moment to think. Coming to a decision, he moved forward and appeared from the shadows. The light of the moon fell on him and Aya saw him. She looked with utterly dumbfounded at what she saw.

The person before her was tall, undoubtedly. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder. His emerald green eyes looked straight into her own blue ones and she felt as though he was looking straight into her soul. He had high cheekbones and a face that looked to be sculpted by the great Michelangelo at his most inspired moment.

It took sometime for her to find her voice. When she did, it came out on a croak. "W-who are you??" she asked uneasily.

He didn't hear her. He was busy drinking in the beauty that stood before him. Her hyacinth hair, her classic face, her brilliant sapphire eyes that bespoke of innocence and, at that moment, filled with trepidation as she looked at him. He couldn't blame her. A mysterious stranger in your own garden? Who wouldn't be confused and worried? At least she didn't yell and alert the palace guards.

"Who are YOU?" she asked him again, wondering if he was as deaf as he was handsome. Maybe she should try sign language.

His gaze fell to her lips. Those pink, luscious lips that begged to be kissed. He heard her voice. She had a nice and beautiful voice worthy of a goddess'.

He thought he heard her ask his name and her expression told him that she's fast deciding whether or not to yell.

"M-My name is Toya. I'm a prince from a far away palace," he said a bit haltingly, hastening to placate her. "May I know what your name is, beautiful lady?" he asked her politely, bowing down low before her.

"I'm Aya. I'm the princess of this palace," she replied softly, relieved that he wasn't deaf and dumb as she'd first thought.

"Nice to meet you, Aya-hime," he said as he reached for her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I-It's nice to meet you too, Toya-ouji-sama," she whispered, blushing lightly.

Toya gazed into her eyes and silence enveloped the two.

"So, why are you here in the middle of the night?" he asked, breaking the stillness.

"Well I can't sleep so I thought some fresh air would help," she replied.

"Oh… I see."

"You, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well, I was walking and passed by here, so I thought to look around," he lied.

"Oh… I see."

A light suddenly shone from one of the palace windows. Aya stood up. "I have to go now," she said nervously, glancing at the lighted window. Turning to him, she added, "You should go, too."

Toya nodded. "I hope we can see each other again," he said with a smile.

"I hope so too," she replied, smiling back. "For the mean time, I have to go." She gave a quick bow and ran all the way back to the palace.

Toya returned to the shadows and followed Aya's progress with eyes that missed nothing. Smiling to himself, he flew back to his palace.

**::Aya's Room::**

Aya reached her room without bumping into one of the palace folks and sighed in relief. She walked to the window and gazed into the palace garden, smiling.

"Toya," she said under her breath. "He is so… mysterious." She felt exhaustion tugging at her and yawned. Lying on her back, she said to the ceiling, "We'll meet again, Toya… soon. At last I finally found him. I found my Romeo."

This night held great improvement. Aya fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Her First Kiss

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm kinda busy these past months about school and other stuffs. I hope u all understand. I'm also busy for my new fan fiction in GS/GSD. I know you all wait for my new chapter here in my fan fiction in Ayashi no Ceres. I hope you all like this chapter. **

**Declaimer: I don't own Ayashi no Ceres, but Yuu Watase-sensei does. R&R! Also Thanks for all the Reviews!**

**Chapter III – Her First Kiss**

**[Next Morning**

Aya awoke with a smile on her face. The moment she opened her eyes her thoughts were of a certain flame-haired prince.

"Toya-Ouji-sama…" Aya said softly under her breath, liking the sound of his name. It's so… manly. _I think I found my Romeo_.

"Aya-oujo-sama." A girl's voice sounded just outside the bedroom door. Receiving no answer, the maid grew curious and opened the door and saw her mistress staring blankly into space.

The girl approached the princess slowly and said in a soft voice, "Aya-Oujo-sama?"

"Toya-Ouji-sama…." Aya sighed dreamily, not hearing her personal maid's voice.

"Huh?" the girl blinked. She waved her hand in front of Aya's face and still received no reaction. Putting her hand on Aya's forehead, she didn't feel any significant rise in temperature but noticed that her lady's face was a bit pinkish.

_Her highness wasn't sick, she's flushing,_ the girl thought to herself and called her mistress' name again.

It was the girl's ninth repeated call that jerked Aya from her dream-like trance. Jumping in surprise--literally--, she saw her personal maid a second before she fell off the bed and landed with a loud thump at the floor.

"Aya-oujo-sama!" the girl said in shock and hurriedly went to Aya's aid. "Are you alright, your highness?" she asked.

"Y-Yes… Daijoubu," Aya said and smiled at her servant. "What brought you here?" she asked.

"Umm… Well… your mother, the queen, and your father, the king, were worried when they notice that you still didn't come down since it's almost noon already. So they ordered me that I should wake you up," the servant explained.

"Oh… I see…" Aya said and walked towards the bathroom then she looked back to her personal maid, "Please tell my parents that I'm already awake." After saying thus, she entered the bath and did her morning necessities.

"Hai," the girl said, bobbing a curtsy at the closed door.

"I'll be down in 10 minutes," Aya continued from behind the closed bathroom door.

The girl silently exited the room.

After exactly 10 minutes, Aya went downstairs and met her parents and older twin brother at the great hall.

"You woke up late, my dear…" the queen said in greeting.

Aya sat down at the table beside her brother. "Sorry Oká-san. I slept late last night," she apologized.

"Reading that book of yours?" the king asked in-between spoonfuls of food.

Aya looked down for a moment then she recalled what happened last night. More specifically, how she met Toya, a prince from a nearby kingdom.

"H-Hai…." Aya said hesitantly.

"Don't hound her anymore, my dear husband. Let's eat. The food is getting cold," the queen said.

"Hai…" everyone said and started eating lunch.

While they' are eating their lunch, the Queen started to talk about the twins' birthday.

"Next week were the twins' birthday right?" the queen asked, looking at the king.

"Yes," he affirmed.

The queen looked at the twins.

"Your birthday party will be held next week. So be prepaid," she said.

"Hai," the two replied.

After lunch, Aya went to the palace garden. She stood under the pine tree and look up at it. An image of a certain guy with non-dyed red hair came in to her mind.

"Toya-Ouji-sama…" she said under her breath, smiling at the memory. She sat under it and started reading her favorite book. After a few minutes, she fell asleep and dreamt. She was at the party wearing a pink off-shoulder dress and her mask was the sort that only covers the eyes. Walking towards the center of the hall where all the people were dancing, she looked around, wondering if someone will request a dance with her.

"Mind, if I ask you to dance with me, hime?" the voice said from behind her.

Aya turns around and saw that the speaker had crimson hair and pair of mysterious green eyes. He was wearing a black tux with a dark cape that reached down to his knees and a matching mask. She stood speechless in front of him, amazed.

"Dance with me, hime?" he repeated, bowing and taking her hand. Looking up at her, he kissed the back of it.

Blushing lightly, she smiled at the guy and curtsies at him. "Yes, I'll be glad to," she said and let him lead her to the middle dance floor. They danced and, one by one, the other couples around them stopped dancing and watched them. The music ended and they stepped away from each other in and bowed. They guy, then, asked her to walk with him to the palace garden for some fresh air. They went to the garden and talked for a while. Then they look at each other's eyes and the guy bent his head down, about to kiss her.

A voice pulled her out of her dreamy fantasy. She opened her eyes and found Aki approaching her and sat up.

"I thought so, you're here," he said, stopping in front of her. "Reading that book of yours and falling asleep again."

"Oh… gomen. I didn't notice that I fell asleep," she said apologetically.

"It's getting dark. Let's get inside," Aki said and help his sister up.

"Hai."

The twins went back inside to the palace.

**[Evening, at the great hall**

Aya, her parents and her brother were eating dinner when the queen mentioned the twins' birthday.

"Oh! Next week is the twins' birthday," her highness said, looking at the king then to the twins.

"Oh… Yeah! I remembered," the king replied and looked at the twins. "Your mother and I decided that your birthday party will be a masquerade ball," he continued.

Aya stopped eating and remembers her dream early that afternoon. "A masquerade ball?" Aya asked almost to herself.

"Yes, a masquerade ball," her father affirmed, looking at her daughter. "Why did you ask?"

"N-nothing…. I'm just curious that's all," she replied nervously.

"Ok." the king said, not seeming to notice the tremor on her voice. He resumed eating and the rest, taking cue, resumed eating their food.

_A masquerade ball huh?_ Aya thought as a thought came to her mind, causing her to smile. _I can invite Toya-ouji-sama and no one will notice him._

**[After dinner**

All of the people have finished eating their dinner returns to their respective rooms for the night, to have their rest.

**[Aya's room**

She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. In her mind, she saw a man with hair the color of blood, which certainly can't be dyed, and a pair of brilliant leaf-green eyes, and smiled, just as she does every time she remembered him, Toya. It's an afflictions she can't seem to get rid of--not that she's in a hurry to get rid of it.

_Your birthday party will be a masquerade party._ The voice of her mother resounded on her head. She smiled, mentally replaying her dream earlier that afternoon. She and Toya were dancing in the middle of the dance floor; they're looking into each other's eyes with love and passion. And then the garden, they talked and then Toya bent his head, about to kiss her. Then Aki woke her up.

Aya opened her eyes and pouts. "That stupid-idiot! Why does he have to wake me up at the best part of the dream?!" Aya muttered angrily and cursed her older twin brother for waking her up.

**[Aki's room**

"AA--- ACHOOO!!!" Aki sneezed. "I wonder why? Its not so cold here," he said as he rubbed his nose. _Maybe someone was talking about me…_ he thought, shrugging his shoulders and returned to reading his manga.

**[Aya's Room**

Aya fell asleep thinking about Toya.

He stepped into Aya's balcony. Looking through the glass door, he saw Aya sleeping and smiled. Opening the door a bit, he slipped inside. He turned towards the door and was about to close it when the light of the moon caught Aya's profile.

"She's beautiful…" Toya murmured. He silently walked to her bed, sat on one side of the bed and gently caressed Aya's cheek.

Aya felt a soft caress on her cheek, and smiled in her sleep. Her hand went up and caught the hand.

Toya's eyes went wide when Aya touched his hand lightly and let go. Standing up, he covered Aya with a blanket. He looked at her for a moment then went back to the balcony and gently closed the door. Toya disappeared into the night.

Aya woke up; the feeling that someone had caressed her while she was still asleep remained with her. The hand was warm and imagined that the hand was Toya's. The next minute, she was asleep again.

The next few days, Aya seems to looked so happy--or so Aki thought. He had thought that Aya would be despondent when their father announced of her engagement with Yuhi. Sure, Yuhi was a good guy and the twins have known him since birth. They had been childhood friends and Aki knew that Yuhi fell for Aya, but Aki also knew that Aya only saw Yuhi as a friend and never had any special feelings for her now fiancé. Yuhi is a good guy and would never hurt his sister but will Aya be happy being married to a person she considers her friend, almost a brother? But lately… lately she seemed so lively… _Maybe something happened? Could it be Yuhi?_ Aki asked himself. _No, It can't Yuhi. Aya doesn't look so happy when Yuhi is around._ _Or… maybe she's happy coz of our up coming birthday…? Yeah… maybe…_ His thoughts drifted as went back to his room.

**[The Night before Aki and Aya's Birthday**

Aya can't sleep. _A walk is most definitely in order_, she thought. Slipping into her robe, she picked up a small white envelope and slipped it into the pocket of her robe. She opened the door and look around to see if there anyone was still awake wrapping up their jobs. When the hallway cleared, she stole out her room and proceeded to the palace garden.

**[Palace Garden**

Toya came to the palace garden; the place where they first met. Looking around, he climbed a tree and sat on a shadowed branch.

Aya arrived at the palace garden, stood under the pine tree and looked around. She sighed in relief, thankful that no one's around. Unbeknownst to her, Toya was just on the branch above her, watching her every move.

"What are you doing here, Princess?"

Aya jumped at the voice. "Who's there?" she asked worriedly.

The leaves rustled above her and someone dropped from the tree just in front of her. She screamed and a hand sneaked up to cover her mouth.

"Shissh… It's only me, Toya," he said slowly taking his hand off her mouth.

"T-Toya?? Toya-Ouji-sama?" Aya asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Hai, it's me. I'm sorry if I scare you," Toya apologized.

"Daijoubu… you just startled me. I thought someone from the palace guards saw me," she said.

"Oh… I see. I'm really sorry for scaring you," he apologized again.

Aya shook her head. "No, it's ok. Really. Apology accepted," she said, blushing.

"Why are you here?" Toya asked.

Aya looked down and blushed more. "Umm.. Well, I… I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk and have a fresh air… again," she explained softly.

"Oh… I see. I understand," Toya said with a smile.

Aya blushed violently when Toya smiled at her. She slid her hands inside her pocket and takes out the small white envelope. "Umm… here. I want to give this to you," she said, handing him the envelope.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's an invitation to my birthday party. I hope you could come," she said, shyly.

"Sure. I'd love to come," he said.

Aya look up at his emerald eyes. "Honto?" she asked excitedly.

"Hai, honto," he said, returning her gaze.

"Oh! Thank you!" Aya exclaimed happily and hugged him.

Toya was astonished when Aya hugged him. At lost at what to do, he put her arms around her and hugged her back. He looked up in the sky and smiled. Holding Aya like this felt so… right.

Aya felt secure, locked in his strong and protective arms. Getting self-conscious, she let go of him.

He looked down smiled back at her.

"I hope I'll see you tomorrow night," she said.

"Tomorrow night?" he asked, confused.

"Tomorrow night is my birthday so, I hope I'll see you there. The party will start at 7 pm," she explained.

"Oh…" he said in amusement, causing her to smile. "Don't worry I'll come tomorrow night."

"Well then. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, still smiling.

Aya bowed. "Well, I have to go back now, before the guards find me here."

"Ok. Take care and see you tomorrow night," he replied.

"Ja! See you tomorrow!" she said, bowing again. Turning around, she headed back to the palace.

Toya followed Aya's progress. He saw the light turned on her room, indicating that she had arrived. His gaze followed her silhouette as she got into bed and turned off the lights. Looking down at the invitation, he smiled. With a turn, he disappeared into the night.

**[Next Morning, Twin's 16****th**** Birthday**

Aya woke up with a smile on her face. She looked at the calendar.

"Today is my special day." Aya said to herself.

Getting out of bed and stretching, she headed to the bathroom. After taking a bath, she went out from her room and headed downstairs to the great hall.

**[Great Hall**

"Ohayo Oká-san, Otó-san," Aya greeted her parents as she took her seat.

"Ohayo Aya," her father replied.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Aki, Aya," the queen greeted the twins lovingly.

Aya smiled.

"Arigató, Oká-san," she replied with a smile.

She looked at Aki and smiled at him, "Ohayo and Otanjoubi Omedetou, Aniki."

"Ohayo and Otanjoubi Omedetou to you too, Imouto," Aki said, smiling back.

"Be ready this afternoon. There's a lot of guests will come," the king announced.

"Hai," both of the twins replied.

The whole family ate their breakfast. After 30 minutes, they finished and went to do their daily activities. The King and Queen went to their meeting appointments, Aki went to his study to read his manga, Aya went to the palace garden and read her favorite book again.

All of the servants were busy preparing for the twin's sixteenth birthday. Aya fell asleep at the palace garden.

**[Sunset**

Aki walked across the main hall, looking for his younger twin sister. It was sunset and he needs to remind her to get ready for the party. Not seeing her, he headed to the palace garden where he saw her sleeping under the tree. He approached her.

"Aya wake up or else oká-san will scold you," he said shaking Aya.

Aya groaned and woke up. She opened her eyes and saw her older twin brother.

"Good. You're awake now," he said.

Aya pouted and stood up. "What time is it?" she asked.

"5:00 o'clock," her brother replied.

"Oh…" she brushed off the dirt from her dress.

"Let's go back."

"Hai."

They started to the palace and, by mutual agreement, headed off to their respective rooms to get ready for the party.

Seven o'clock. The guests would have started arriving by now. Aya gazed at her self in the mirror and smiled. She had on a pink off–shoulder dress and a matching mask. _It's as if I'm on my dream…_ she thought.

"You look great, milady," the maid praised.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Aya said.

The door opened, revealing another maid. The newcomer entered the room. "Milady, all the guest were arriving. The queen said that you should be ready in 30 minutes," she said.

"Hai. Tell her that I'm ready," Aya said.

"Hai." The maid said, bowed her head and left the room.

**[Grand Hall**

Guests were arriving every minute.

A girl with pink hair set on two pony tails and a pair of yellow eyes, who was wearing a blue dress with a rose on the left upper breast. "Hmm.. I wonder where's Yuhu-kun?" she asked to no one in particular.

"You know him. Waiting for Aya, Chidori," said a girl with purple hair and a pair of golden eyes. She was wearing a black suit and tie, and black slacks, looking more like a guy than a girl, and drinking a glass of punch.

The girl pouted.

"Hmp! I don't care if he's waiting for Aya! I love Yuhi!" Chidori said.

"But they're engaged you know that," her friend replied, exasperated.

"I know! And we all know that Aya doesn't like to be engaged with him. You know that SHURO!" Chidori said angrily.

"I know! I know! Just cool down and relax! You don't need to shout," Shuro said.

"Gomen…" Chidori apologized.

"Daijoubu…" Shuro said, taking another sip on her drink.

A minute later, trumpets sounded and the trumpeter announced the prince and the princess.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Our birthday celebrants. Aki-Oiji-sama and Aya-Ojou-sama," he said in a loud, clear voice.

Aki and Aya appeared on the top of the stairs. Aki offered his hand to Aya, who took it, and let her brother lead her downstairs. Everyone looked at them with admiration. As the twins descended from the stairs, Yuhi approach them, bows low before Aya, and reached for her hand, kissing the back of it.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Aya-Hime," he said in greeting.

"A-Arigatou…" Aya replied uneasily.

Yuhi smiled and bows again. "May I dance with you?" he asked.

Aya look at him for the moment and still uneasy. "O-ok.." she said with some discomfort.

Aki cleared his throat causing both Aya and Yuhi to look at him. "Before that, may I dance with her first?" he asked.

"Uh… Sure." Yuhi said and returned to his former place on the sidelines.

Aki faced his younger twin sister and bowed at her. "May I?" he asked, charmingly.

"Sure," she replied.

Aki took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The music started and they danced. The guest marveled at their elegance and grace in the dance floor.

"Thanks," Aya said gratefully at Aki.

"No prob. Imouto," Aki replied, smiling back at her. "I know that you don't want Yuhi to be you first dance and I also knew that you don't want him to be your last dance."

Aya nodded and she smiled fondly at Aki.

When the music ended to give way to a new one, king approached Aya and danced with her. Many men danced with Aya until it was Yuhi's turn to dance with her.

"I thought that I have never had a chance to dance my fiancé," Yuhi said as he dance with Aya.

"Umm… Really?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he replied and smiled at her.

Aya smiled back at him faintly as Yuhi twirled her around the dance floor. All those present looked happy for the couple; some even discussed the pending wedding, except Aki. He knew his sister doesn't like her situation.

Toya arrived at the palace entrance. Upon entering, a guard stopped him, inquiring if he has an invitation. Toya presented his invitation, the one that Aya gave him the night before. The guard allowed him to pass. Stepping into the foyer, he heard the music coming from the grand hall. _The party had started,_ he thought. Entering the grand hall, he saw Aya dancing with Yuhi. _Oh… she's dancing with that guy… _He looked at the couple and was sad. He didn't notice that, when he entered, the guests were looking at him, majority of which are girls. They fixed their eyes on him curiously and whisperings started.

Yuhi and Aya first noticed that the music stopped, and then that everybody was whispering. Both looked at the direction where all the guests were looking.

"Who?" Yuhi said as he saw the stranger at the door.

Toya look at Aya and saw her looking back at him. He slowly made his way to the couple.

"Toya…" Aya said, happily.

Yuhi look at Aya. "What?" he asked.

Aya looked at Yuhi and bows at him. "I'm sorry Yuhi…" she apologized and, bowing at him again, left him in the middle of the dance floor.

Yuhi looked shocked when Aya left him at the middle of the dance floor. He was not the only one. The King and Queen, Aki, and some of the guest were astounded by the princess' actions.

Aya approached Toya and stopped in front of him. Toya smiled at her, bows, reached for her hand, and kissed the back of it. "May I?" he asked.

"With pleasure," she said with a smile on her face.

Toya held her close and danced with her as the music started again. Everybody looked at the couple, some were whispering, others look at them with awe in their eyes.

Yuhi left the dance floor when he saw Aya and Toya dancing. He heard the other guests whispering about the couple at the dance floor.

"Aren't they perfect?" the girl said.

"Yeah…" the other girl nodded enthusiastically.

"I wish I'm Aya-hime so that I can dance with that mysterious guy," the third said dreamily.

"Me too!" the first girl said.

"Me also!" the second girl said.

The girls giggled, admiring the couple.

Yuhi looked pissed off as he heard the girls' giggles. "Damn!" he said, grabbing a glass of punch from a passing waiter.

Aki saw Yuhi and sighed. He then turned to watch his younger sister dance with the stranger. Aki couldn't help noticing that she looked happy. He remembered the few days smiling before their birthday. She was happy then. "Is he the reason why she's smiling?" he asked himself, looking at Toya. "Who's that guy? Where did he come from? When and where did he and Aya meet?"

Both the King and Queen were looking at their daughter.

"Look, milord… she's smiling," the Queen said.

"Yeah…" the King said looking at the couple carefully. "I wonder…"

"Yes?" the Queen asked, looking at her husband.

"I wonder where Aya and that guy met. And when? Where he did he come from?" he asked.

"Me too."

"I'll have someone investigate that guy. Who he is and where he came from," the King announced with determination.

"But milord, isn't that dangerous?" the Queen asked.

"Maybe… but I'm really curious as to who he really is," the King replied.

"Oh…" the Queen said, watching the couple at the dance floor.

The music ended and Toya led Aya outside, to the place garden. Yuhi follows them with narrowed eyes. Aki smiled, seeing his sister smile.

**[Palace Garden**

"I'm glad you came," Aya said as she sat on a bench adjacent the pine tree.

"I promised, didn't I?" Toya said with a smile as he looked down at her.

She looked up at him, saw his intense gaze, and looked down to cover her blush.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Umm… nothing…" she replied and blushing more.

"Ok," he said. Putting two fingers beneath her chin, he made her look at him.

Aya blushed brightly as she met his dark gaze. _Am I dreaming??_ she asked herself.

_She's beautiful…_ he thought, awed.

Toya locked his gaze with hers and slowly bent his head.

_C-chotto… is he going to?? To??_ Aya thought, disbelieving but not wanting to break the magic of the moment. She closed her eyes, and the very moment she did, his lips touched her in a soft caress. _Kiss me?!_

Toya kiss her gently. Aya don't know what to do because it's her first kiss. She was trembling, shocked and scared. She wanted to push him away but her hands seemed to be on mutiny against her mind. She didn't know how to return his kiss but her nerves were tingling with awareness. She was about to respond when he broke the kiss and looked down at her. She could feel the heat creeping up her cheeks.

He smiled and touched her lips with his thumb. _Her lips feel so soft, sweet, and warm.._ he thought.

Aya blushed, her gaze never leaving his and smiled shyly. She just had her first kiss. _He _had given her first kiss. For the first time in her short, sixteen years of life, someone knocked her socks off.

**Again thanks for all those who R&R and also to my editor/tomodachi. [smiles**

**-CagalliYullaAthhaZala**


End file.
